1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a ratcheting hand tool to rotate an object.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,198 discloses a ratcheting tool wherein the handle is linearly movable so as to drive the driving rod to rotate in a tubular member and to be linearly retracted in the tubular member, such that the object (such as bolt) connected with the function end of the driving rod can be rotated to be tightened or loosened. The disadvantage of the invention is that the driving rod is moved back to its initial portion and to be ready for the next use by using a spring, and the driving rod has to rotate 360 degrees relative to the handle. When the driving rod is retracted, the driving rod has to rotate 360 degrees relative to the handle as well, so that when the driving rod is retracted, the object connected with the function end of the driving rod is rotated. Nevertheless, when the driving rod moves back to its initial position, the object has to be separated from the function end, this means that the user has to separate the object from the function end, and re-connect the object to the function end repeatedly.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.